Mon Pays
by WinterSpark
Summary: Whilst waiting for another Singularity to pop up, Gudako wanted to go sightseeing with a couple of Servants in a modern-day city of Paris. Meanwhile, a certain nation was taking his stroll to clear his head when he encountered an event leading to something that should be, by all means, impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**So.. I'm not like those hardcore dedicated fan of Fate Stay/Night. I don't know the ins and outs of the lore, I only played the visual novel, like, once a long time ago. As such, if you see something that offends you, please, be a dear and refrain yourself. This is fan fiction, a story meant to exist in one's imagination.**

 **Are we clear on that? Yes? Good.**

 **That being said, hi! I started playing F F/O around a month ago, the English server, because I can't read Kanji. When I first saw Jeanne, I wanted her so badly. I still do to some extent but its not as bad as before, plus, I got some cool SSR. I began imagining how certain characters would react to Hetalia characters, say Arturia and England, for example.**

 **I wandered around the internet for a while and found out that while stories about the aforementioned characters exists, there's absolutely none about Joan of Arc and France. Like, what? Why hasn't anyone done this?**

 **So, I took it upon myself, and after three days of thinking, produce this lovely story you see before you. Bear in mind that I'm not really familiar with the characterization, and they may be a bit OOC, but hopefully it doesn't bother you much.**

* * *

The city was a pleasant change from the stuffy conference room.

Francis, or to some people privy to this information knew him as France, the nation of love, strolled down the sidewalk. It was half past eight in the evening, and the streets were crowded with civilians, tourists and locals alike. The sky was a dark blue, lit up by glittering diamonds of stars. The city lights glowed with a certain beauty that made everything looked remarkable.

It truly was a beautiful sight to see.

Yet, despite this, the nation cared nothing of it. His thoughts were focused on the meeting that transpired earlier that week. World Meetings were chaotic at best, with rarely any actual problems solved before it descended into chaos.

Of course, the first two days of the week long conference were the calm before the storm, added with a sprinkle of arguments here and there. Then, as the days progressed, with more and more nations visiting the local bar, it became difficult to get anything done. Usually, he did not mind it, as he was always part of the chaos. But at the last day, that one scathing remark made by England...

 _'Damn that black sheep.'_ Francis bitterly thought, turning to gaze at the Seine river. The surface of the water reflected the world in its own wavy, distorted way. He took a deep breath as he leaned on the railing, absentmindedly watching the ferries. Seeing how lively Paris, his beloved capital, had always been, it made his worries disappear. He could feel those troublesome thoughts dissipating into nothing.

After a while, the nation stood straight, a soft smile playing on his lips as he walked along the path next to the river, his thoughts wandering again. This time, he couldn't help but lament on the past, remembering how it changed him as a nation. The hundred years war, the French Revolution. His heart ached as he wondered what would happen if certain events had a different outcome.

Would she have survive, and live a long life?

No, he would have never met her if that was the case. Francis shook his head lightly, dispelling the thoughts. He shouldn't tarnish her memory like this, not because of some petty argument. Besides, seeing the end result, how he thrived...

It was enough for him.

"Oof!"

He stumbled a little, reflexively holding the arms of the person he bumped into to stabilise the both of them. The girl, as it turned out, had one hand holding her head and her eyes shut, evidently dizzy. Not a moment later, she shook her head, orange locks swaying with the motion as if to dispel the dizziness.

"My apologies, ma cherie. I didn't mean to bump into you." Ever the better gentleman than Angleterre, that black sheep of Europe, Francis offered his apologies. "Although, I am not sorry to meet such a beautiful lady on this fine night."

To her credit, and his mild disappointment, she did not blush nor comment on his flirting, merely glancing back with a sheepish grin.

"I should be the one to say sorry." The girl said, a hint of Japanese accent in her light tone. She scratched the back of her head, amber eyes glimmering with amusement. "I honestly didn't see you until it's too late."

"But even so, please, accept my apologies." He reached for her hand, kissing the back of it before smiling. "I'm Francis Bonnefoy. it's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle."

"I-I.." This time, she stuttered and swiftly looked away, a light blush covering her cheeks. Clearing her throat as to compose herself, the girl began her introduction. "My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, but my friends call me Gudako."

Odd nickname, but he supposed he had heard weirder. What was she doing here alone anyway? "May I ask why is someone such as yourself out here?"

"Well.. See, my friends and I are on a.. vacation. From work.." Ritsuka tilted her head, an odd expression on her face. "And, coincidentally, one of my friends wanted to see the sights here."

"Ah, you made a wonderful decision for coming here." Pleased, the nation offered. "How would you like me to be your tour guide? It would be better to have a local such as myself to show you around, oui?"

"Really?" She gasped, excitement pratically bubbling in her eyes. Her expression sobered a moment later. "But, I shouldn't accept. It's already late, and.."

"Nonsense, the night is still young and I always have time, ma cherie." He then noted the apprehensive look on the girl's youthful features. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing, it's just.. My friends and I, we didn't expect here to be so crowded." Ritsuka glanced across the river, seeing all the life in the city. "And before I met you, we.."

"You were separated." He surmised. She cringed, but nodded.

"Yeah.. I thought about going to the hotel we were staying at, so I wandered around and around trying to find it, and before I knew it, I'm here." Sighing, amber eyes stared back at him. "Can you help me find my friends?"

"Of course, mademoiselle Ritsuka." Her eyes lit up, and he chuckled. "After all, what kind of a man will I be if I choose not to help a distressed lady?"

...

As it turned out, the hotel was not that far away from where they were.

Ritsuka clearly wanted to find her friends, but after a little bit of persuasion, she relented. And as they walked, they talked. The nation was surprised by how easily they conversed, discussing about various topics, likes and dislikes. Along the way, he pointed out the facts of some of the historical buildings they saw in the distance, chuckling inwardly at the gleaming interest in her eyes.

"Senpai!"

"Master!"

Just then, three different voices called out amongst the noise of the crowd. The girl looked around, her expression brightening as she noticed and waved at her friends. From a distance, a group of three approached them. The first had an exasperated look behind her light purple hair that covered half of her features. She wore a black sweater underneath the white cardigan, short skirt and a pair of black shoes.

Cerulean eyes wandered to the other companions, and he felt the world stopped.

Beside the purple haired girl, a young woman stood almost regally, smiling at Ritsuka with a playful expression on those ice blue eyes. Her long, silver hair were tied in twintails, flowing down to her knees. She wore a red dress, stitched with patterns of black swirls around the hem. However, it was not her that caught his eyes, but the person who stood next to her.

Dressed in a simple white blouse and blue skirt reaching her knees, the woman felt his gaze and focused on him, stiffening. Her eyes, as bright as the blue sky, stared back at him, filled with surprise, disbelief. Golden locks of hair, longer than he remembered, was tied in a braid down her back. Without a doubt, Jeanne d'Arc and Marie Antoinette stood right in front of him.

"Mon dieu.." He breathed.

The conversation between the others faded into the background as they stare at each other. So many thoughts rushed into his head, so many fear, sadness, regrets. He wanted to hold her hand once more, he wanted to apologise, he wanted to hug her close and cry, to finally ease this centuries old ache in his chest.

But he did none of those things and looked away instead, because he knew it was impossible to have such an encounter.

"-cis? Francis-san?" Ritsuka's voice brought him back to reality, anchoring him away from such painful thoughts. They were staring at him now, concern etched on their faces. He smiled apologetically, not aware of the look of sad recognition.

"Je suis désolé, it was rude of me to phase out like that. It's just that.." He trailed off and shook his head, gazing wistfully at the silverette and blonde. His smile turned forlorn and sorrowful as he reminisced in his mind. "You reminded me of the people I met a long time ago."

"Wh-what were they like?" A familiar voice, so strong and angelic, spoke out quietly. It made his soul sing with delight, hearing it again.

"...One was cheerful, responsible. She remained optimistic even when people hated her." _Even as she placed her head at the guillotine, her hair short and choppy, his reine smiled at him, a smile that told him all he needed to know._ "The other was... Fiery, confident. She held on to her beliefs, and saved me so many times." _Even as she stood on a stake, even as he tried to fight his way at the back of the crowd weeping, his ange smiled gently at him, a smile that held no regrets._

"But I should not burden you with such information, oui? After all, you are here to explore." Francis glanced at the watch strapped to his wrist. He opened his mouth, intending to recommend a good restaurant, when someone spoke instead, her tone gentle.

"Even now, you're still such a silly man, Francis."

That statement, while seemingly unassuming, made his heart skip a beat.

Cerulean blue met ice blue as they stared into each others' eyes, one frantically trying to decipher and the other shone with mirth. The silverette had a kind smile on her lips, one that he recognized from anywhere. His eyes widened and he turned his gaze at the blonde, who had a similar smile. Could it be? He did not dare to hope, even as he felt his chest ache with longing.

"..Do I know you..?"

In response, the young woman approached him, wrapping both her hands into his own, raising it to aligned with both of their hearts. She closed her eyes and gave that same smile as she did back then, simply repeating her final words. "Vive la France."

Vive la France.

 _Long live France._

"Marie.." The name came out in a choked whisper, emotions raging in his conflicting mind. The nation felt disbelief, confusion and, for the first time in centuries, hope above all. "H-how?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Her expression brightened as she let go of his hands, stepping aside as to create a path. "However, I'm not the person you should talk to right now."

The blonde woman beamed as he stepped towards her, sky blue twinkling with longing.

"It's been a long time, mon pays." She murmured, gasping lightly as he wrapped his hands around her in a tight embrace. Jeanne did the same in return, leaning in whilst trying to hold back her tears. "I miss you so much."

"Jeanne." Francis kept mumbling, holding her tighter as he began to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, please, don't blame yourself." Jeanne lifted her head, placing a hand underneath his chin to make him look at her. "Francis, open your eyes and look at me."

He did so, albeit hesitantly.

"It is not your fault. Don't you ever blame yourself for the consequence. I-" She choked in her tears, trying to be strong for the both of them. "I chose to fight for you, for your _sake_. Everything I did was my own decision. So, please.. Don't.. Don't blame yourself because of my actions."

The dam burst, and the tears she had been trying to hold back came flowing down her cheeks.

...

For a while, they stood there, crying until there was nothing left. They were content in staying at each others' embrace. Finally, Jeanne broke apart and wiped her wet cheeks with her hand, glancing at the trio who had been politely ignoring them.

"Master... can we tell him about our circumstances?"

Upon hearing her title, Ritsuka gazed at her, thinking for a moment, before looking at the purple haired girl. Francis cast a confused look at the blonde woman before him, then at the others. Clearing his throat to compose himself, he spoke.

"As much as I am glad to see you again, I have to wonder how you are alive and well."

"Well.." The orange haired girl scratched the back of her head. She glanced at the others, seeing them nod, and sighed. "How about this. You have questions you want answers, and the same goes for me. So why don't we do an information trade?"

He pondered on the offer, feeling hesitant for a good reason. The existence of personification of nations had always been a secret, especially in this day and age. He did not want to risk exposing himself as well as the others to unknown dangers.

"Francis." He felt a squeeze on his palm, and he gazed down, meeting her eyes. She smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Despite how Master may act sometimes, she knows how to keep a secret."

There was also that nagging question. Why was she calling Ritsuka 'Master'?"

"..On one condition. Whatever I told you will not be repeated to anyone else." Cerulean blue eyes met at amber eyes as he glared at her. She did not falter from his gaze, staring back unflinching. After a while, the nation nodded, satisfied. He stared out at the distance, watching his city bustled with life even as the night went on. "I know a good restaurant where we can talk this over, so why don't we head there, oui?"

* * *

 **And thus, my heart is satisfied. *clasps hands together***

 **Before you ask, this story is meant to be a one shot. But, if you wanna extend further, I don't mind. Just remember to credit me!**

 **If you wanna add me on F G/O, just pm me and I will give you my friend ID.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary; So, a thief, a pirate, a queen, a king and a nation decide to walk into a park.**

 **Take a minute and guess who is who. If you got it right, then kudos on you!**

 **A/N: I'm uploading this straight from the app.. Which I have absolutely no idea how to work. So, if there are any problems, let me know and I will try to fix it.**

 **Side note, I wanna curse the website for breaking down over and over again. I would've uploaded there if it weren't for this! I have an account over at Quotev under the same name where I also upload this story. So, if you wanna see any further one shot, please... Go there instead. I'm not dealing with this bullshit.**

Oooo

 _The forest was lush and green as he strolled calmly. He had always prefer making camp out here than back at the village. There were no loud insults, no stones thrown at him and no irritating brats who called themselves nobles._

 _It was the kind of peace he could ask for._

 _Rustle*_

 _He turned his head towards the sound. It was faint, but noticeable. Slowly, he loaded an arrow on his bow, stepping closer to the source. Just as his hand reached the bushes, a blur of green shot out into his face. Startled, he released the arrow, hearing it hit a tree with a 'twang'._

 _"Well, that was embarrassing." Mumbling, he turned to focus at the creature that assaulted him. It was a tiny rabbit, an odd green tint to its fur as well as a pair of wings. Of course, he recognized the animal, and grimaced under his hood._

 _"Sorry, little guy."It blearily opened its eyes as he started to pet it, started to fly immediately. He noticed there was a frantic expression on its face, and frowned. "What's wrong?"_

 _In response, the rabbit flew towards the direction it came from before stopping and glancing back at him. Clearly it wanted him to come along. He stood and followed, soon reaching a small clearing. There, underneath the shade of a tree, he saw a small figure, with a hood not unlike his own, unconscious on the grass._

 _It stopped there and hovered over the child, looking at him. When he approached them, he knelt down reached a hand to his forehead, frowning. Then he checked for any injuries he could see, and sighed, glancing at the creature._

 _"There's nothing wrong with him, so calm down." He said, smiling slightly when the rabbit cheered. He glanced down at the child once more, sitting down next to him. "What are you doing out here anyway? I don't recognize you.."_

 _He noticed the abnormally large eyebrows the child had, and raised an eyebrow when he stirred. Emerald green orbs blinked open, then slowly focused on him._

Oooo

"Listen, I'm glad there's plenty of us here; the more, the merrier and all that." The heroic spirit known as Robin Hood commented. "But, why are _you_ here? I thought you were supposed to be back at Chaldea?"

To the redhead's left, Francis Drake grinned.

"Don't be so gloomy, Robin." The pinkette swung a hand over his shoulder, causing the other grunt and attempt to move her arm away. "It's my free day. Besides, I heard that Master went on a trip someplace else."

"Seriously?" Pausing for a moment, he looked to his right, where Boudica nodded.

"Yes. I think she went to... France, was it?" She put a hand under her chin in a thoughtful expression. "Something about exploring Paris. I asked whether I could come along, but Mash, Marie and Jeanne were already going so..."

"What, that's the only reason you're tagging along?" The redhead blanched, escaping Francis' headlock. He sighed, shaking his head. "Now I feel disappointed."

"Sorry, Robin." She smiled sheepishly. "But when I hear you're going here, I just have to come along."

"Then, what about you, Arthuria?" He glanced back at the blonde standing at the back of their group. The female in question was looking around prior to the question, slight wonder in emerald eyes.

"I only followed because I wanted to see how much things changed since my time." She remarked, gazing back at them. "It's.. different to see it in person."

"It does give that feeling, doesn't it?" Boudica smiled in understanding.

"So, what are we waiting for?" The pinkette interjected, moving over to Arthuria and wrapped her hand around her in a headlock. "My thirst for adventure is calling. Let's explore as much as we can before we head back to Chaldea."

"I ask you to unhand me, Drake."

"Why should I? Ease up, will you?"

"Don't make me beam you!"

"Four girls. One guy." The two watched the scene for a moment before Robin noted with a sigh. "I should've invited someone else actually."

"Please keep your hands to yourself." The other redhead said, smiling a little too sweetly. "Otherwise this big sister will stab you regardless of what Master said."

"What kind of a person do you take me for, Boudica!?"

Ooooo

The city looked different in their eyes. As the group of four explored, their eyes wandered over the tall buildings, awe in their eyes. It was remarkable how things can change and look completely different within just a few centuries.

Along the way, Robin couldn't help but noticed how some people were staring at them as they passed by. He snorted, eyes trailing over to the pinkette.

When comparing to his other two companions, the way they dressed weren't so bad. Boudica wore a simple white sweater with her red pleated skirt and grey boots. Her crimson hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Arthuria, in a similar manner, wore a white blouse with long blue skirt reaching her knees and black shoes. She had her hair in her usual style, in its formal, regal like bun.

Francis, on the other hand, wore a cream button shirt with brown pants and her usual boots. Almost half of the buttons were not tied, and as a result, it really emphasized her voluptuous figure. Luckily enough, she had enough sense to wear a black sports bra.

Robin himself didn't look that bad, wearing a light green collared shirt with black pants and boots. He winked at any female bystanders who made eye contact with him, causing them to blush and quickly glanced away.

"This place looks amazing." Boudica breathed, placing a hand on the fence of the Buckingham Palace. "Its like nothing I've ever seen before. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Definitely better than Chaldea's white walls, that's for sure!" The pinkette nodded enthusiastically. "I wonder where's the nearest pub though."

"Not even a few hours, and you want to drink." The redhead commented dryly. "Honestly, is it just you pirates or-"

Robin cut himself off, head cocked to the right. The blonde, noticing this, asked. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"No, it's nothing." He muttered and shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. "I probably heard nothing there."

He paused again, this time turning his head towards the park across the street, eyes narrowed. The other two, aware of how quiet it became, glanced at them.

"What's the matter?" Boudica asked, her voice low. "Is it an enemy?"

"... No, it's not an enemy." Robin sighed and turned back at them. "Sorry, I thought I heard something I haven't heard a long time ago, but it's probably me."

Just then, a shrill voice called out.

 _"Rooooobbiiinnn!"_

The man had just enough time to turn around before a blur of green slammed into him.

"W-whoa." Startled, he stumbled backwards, into Arthuria. They glanced down at the creature that assaulted him, weeping. The others were shocked to see a soft smile on Robin's lips. "Hey, Bunny."

"Robin! I missed you! I missed you so, so much."

"It's been a while, huh?"

"Isn't there something wrong with this scene?" Francis asked, with the blonde nodding in agreement. She looked at the flying green rabbit. "Who's this little guy?"

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Boudica cooed, watching as he placed a hand over to pet it. The creature leaned into the touch, smiling.

"Ah.. " It finally noticed the audience consisting of a curious redhead, a confused pinkette and an impassive blonde. It hid behind him, shyly peeking out. "Robin, who are they?"

"Sorry, let me introduce you guys." Robin cleared his throat. "Bunny, meet Francis, Boudica and Arthuria. They're my.. comrades, I guess you can call it. Everyone, this is Flying Mint Bunny, just 'Bunny' for short. Its a companion of mine from my time."

"Eeeh?" The girl chorused simultaneously.

"Arthuria...?" It repeated, as if trying to recall. "Ah! The 'King of Knights' Arthuria?"

"Y-yes, that's me." The blonde in question nodded. "You know of me?"

"Of course! Arthur talks about you a lot!" Bunny chirped in affirmations. "He also mention a lot of Queen Elizabeth and pirates and glory days when he tells his stories."

"But how.." Recognition seemed to flicker in her eyes. "You mean-."

"I think you know how." Robin interjected. "Just like how I knew him, he'd probably met you guys too when you were alive."

"Who are we talking about again?" Boudica tilted her head. "I feel like I'm missing something here.."

"'Were alive'...? What do you mean by that?" Its cheerful aura began to falter as it frowned confusedly. "Thinking now, how.. are you here right now?"

He smiled sadly at that, kneeling down so he could be on eye level with it. Its body was now bobbing up and down softly, a torn expression on its face.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I must've been a terrible person in your eyes when I left you."

"You're not, Robin. You did what you had to do, and I know that. I'm not lonely at all. Besides, I also have Arthur, and the others too, by my side, remember?"

"Even so, let me try and make it up to you, alright?" The green rabbit nodded enthusiastically as he petted it a little. The others stood by watching, internally squealing inside.

"I've never seen Robin like this." Arthuria mused. "Do you think we should tell Master about this?"

"Oh? I never took you for a tattletale, girl."

"Call me 'girl' again and I will slice you with Excalibur."

"Yeah, yeah. Threaten me all you want."

"...Sometimes, I wonder..."

"You know I hear you, right? You're not even standing that far away." He grumbled and stood up. "If I hear even a word about this from Master, you're dead."

"And? What are you going to do?"

"Would the name 'Blackbeard' be enough?"

A pause. A shiver.

"Fair enough."

"Wait, you're here right now, right?" Interrupting the conversation, it started to speak quickly, depression turned to excitement. "Are you here to see Arthur? He's been quiet and moody lately and when I asked what happened, he said that nothing was wrong. Maybe if everyone come visit him, he'll be alright again!"

They paused, partly to digest the information, partly to consider. The group of five looked at each other. After a moment of silent, Bunny began to wilt, its confidence faltering.

"Well, if you didn't come here for that, then it's fine.."

"I think you're mistaken, lass." Francis grinned. "We were just exploring, but I think we can afford a visit before we head back."

"Head back to where?" The green rabbit asked, causing the male redhead to shake his head.

"I'll explain later, Bunny."

"... I wonder if he's still as short as I remembered him to be.." The blonde murmured under her breath. She then grimaced. "Probably not."

"Well, follow me, then!"

Oooo

The group of five, plus a magical flying rabbit, entered Green Park right across the street. It explained that he had just finished meeting with the Prime Minister, which would made sense, it said, as to why he was out here rather than back at his home.

They found him sitting on a bench, calmly reading a book in his hand. Arthur, eyes still on his book, reached a hand to a nearby thermos, opening it and drinking.

"I recognize those caterpillar eyebrows from anywhere!" Francis, her typical boisterous nature making itself known, called out. It was more of the shout honestly speaking.

Predictably, any liquid that the nation drank came right out in a spit. He coughed, Bunny zooming straight towards him to pat on his back. In his anger, he stood up, book forgotten on the bench, and turned in their direction, glaring.

"Honestly, Alfred. For the last time, I-"

Arthur went pale when he realized who he was yelling at. The ever present scowl faded into complete surprise as he continued to stare at them, mouth agape.

"Yo, _Captain_ Kirkland." The pinkette grinned, a savage smile playing on her lips.

"Francis Drake? Wha-?" The nation's eyes wandered over to the rest of the group as they approached him. Over on his shoulder, Bunny chirped happily.

"Look, Arthur! Look who I found!" It flew to Robin, who merely smirked and waved at him.

"My nation." They watched in silent as Arthuria stood in front of him and knelt. Her head was hung low with regret. "Please forgive me for my actions that resulted the fall of Camelot."

The nation watched, then sighed.

"You didn't need to do this, Arthur." He placed a palm on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "What's done is done. You can't change the past. It's no use if you keep on regretting like this."

She cringed at the words and swiftly glanced away. His brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Arthur? What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. "Is this related to the spikes of energy I felt in Japan?"

Her head snapped back at the nation.

"In mere seconds.. He sure connected the dots quickly." Robin commented smiling slightly. Bunny bumped its face head against the palm of his hand with a squeak, causing him to look down. "Whoa, you really want attention, huh? Yes, yes. Come here you."

"I'm not a fool, you know?" Arthur smiled wryly. "I can put two and two together. Been feeling those energy since the past century. When I confronted Kiku about it, he refused to tell me what was going on, but I can take a few guesses of my own."

"I don't like it when you're like this, Arthuria." The female redhead reached a hand towards her. "Why don't you stand up now? Spare yourself the embarrassment, people are watching us."

"Ah." The other nodded and clasped her palm with her, pulling her up to her feet.

"'Arthuria'.." The blond nation murmured. "I guess you're going by your birth name again?"

"Yes. When I was summoned, my real gender was reveal." With a hint of blush spreading her cheeks, Arthuria gazed away. "I insisted Master to call me by my male name but she refused. Not to mention, after that, the others began to follow suit. So immature.."

He scanned the group of five, recognizing all but one.

"Apologies for me to say this, but I can't say I know you." Arthur looked at the female redhead, eyes sparkling with confusion. "You seem familiar, though..."

"You might not recognize me, but I'm sure your mother do." Boudica smiled as she introduced herself. "My name is Boudica. I'm mildly sad that you don't know me, but I'm not surprised. After all, that was a long time ago."

"...I haven't heard anyone mention Mum in a while." A melanchonic smile stretched his lips. "It's not that I don't know you, I just don't remember you that well. Now that you mention it, I think I can faintly recall something."

"For that, I'm glad. Oh, I remember there being other little ones as well. How are they?"

"Oh, they're fine." Almost immediately, a familiar scowl replaced that sad smile. "Bunch of gits, the lot of them, but they're fine. I don't want to talk about them."

She frowned, obviously sensing some animosity and a tense relationship between the Kirklands. Perhaps if she could convince her Master to come here again..

"I don't like the look on Boudica's face.. but what do I care?" Francis, unnaturally quiet throughout the conversation, piped up, went over to him and slapped him on the back hard enough to make him stumble. "My turn to make an entrance. Yo, Kirkland. How's the sea treating you these days?"

"I don't go out at sea anymore, Drake." The nation shot back. "I see that your scandalous fashion sense haven't changed."

"How mean. I see that your fashion sense turned... Dull. For the lack of better word." She grinned. "Whatever happened to your flashy style? I liked that better."

"Gone. Locked away in the attic somewhere." He bluntly said, crossing his arms. "As the times change, people do too. I have to change as well, especially during the times when the existence of living nations became a secret, so I can blend in. I have to admit though, those were one of the best times of my life."

"How 'bout the both of us go for a round of booze?"The pinkette suggested. "Just like old times. You up for it?"

The nation opened his mouth to give his retort, but were interrupted by someone else. He glanced to the right, where a certain king stood with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Please do not suggest such things. It's still early in the afternoon."

"C'mon, Arthuria! It's never too early for be an alcoholic."

"I have to say, you're really living up to your stereotype."

"Eh? You too, Robin?"

"Francis, as a big sister, I won't let you have anymore influence on our dear Arthur."

"Alright! I take back my words. Give it a rest already!"

"Not to be rude, but Boudica," The nation glanced quizzically at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, it's just that.. When Britannia came over to the palace with you guys, I sort of promised to take care of you to her. You were so adorable back then." Her sheepish expression turned to one of sadness while the other blushed at her words. "Unless, of course, you don't want me to be your big sister?"

"W-well.." He stammered and looked away, turning back when she giggled. The others bore similar smiles stretching their lips.

"Even if you say no, I don't mind it at all." Boudica took out her backpack, announcing with a clap. "Well then, how about we find a nice shade to eat under? Would you like to join us, Arthur?"

"S-sure, just give me a sec here." The nation turned to the bench and began packing, keeping the novel inside his briefcase and closing the cap of the thermos that contained the now cold tea.

"Awesome!" Robin peered into the bag. "What did you make?"

"It's a surprise. Emiya helped me a little bit though, so.. I'm not sure how it'll taste like."

"Alright, I'm done here." Arthur stood straight, briefcase in one hand and thermos in another. He seemed conflicted, for some reason. There was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure what to do. Francis nodded enthusiastically.

"How 'bout we go in that direction? Seems like there's a lot of shady spots over there."

Despite that, the nation allowed himself to lower his guard for the first time in a while.

Oooo

 **It ain't mainstream if there's no Blue Saber in here.**

 **First off, I have no idea what the hell happened with this. I tried to make the chemistry between the characters work but then, I feel like it's going round and round with nowhere to go. If you're fine with it, then, yay!**

 **Also, why are there no line breaks button, fanfiction app?!**

 **This is written in celebration of the Okeanos update, which, in my opinion, is the most epic compared to the other Singularities so far. I can't wait for London.**

 **If you wanna me to write more, please leave a suggestion. You're lucky enough that I had this idea in my brain for a while. Also, did you get the characters right? If so, then you're clearly better than me in this franchise.**


End file.
